Une souris verte
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Quand Zoro décide de voler du saké dans le dos de Sanji, les choses ne se passent pas du tout comme prévu... Warning: c'est pas pour les enfants... La suite dans "La vengeance du marimo"!


** Une souris verte**

**Humour**

**Rated: T **

**Résumé: quand Zoro décide de voler du saké dans le dos de Sanji, les choses ne se passent pas du tout comme prévu...**

**Attention: YAOI, quasi lemon. Et quelques jurons (le principal coupable étant Zoro ^^). Ah oui, et c'est un peu OOC aussi ^^**

**Disclaimer: One piece et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ça m'aurait pas déplu pourtant...**

* * *

_Le seul chapitre:_

Le Thousand sunny avançait sur Grand line à belle allure, tandis que le petit équipage au chapeau de paille vaquait à ses activités habituelles, à savoir respectivement s'instruire sur l'histoire, dessiner des cartes, améliorer le navire, faire sécher des herbes médicinales, préparer le repas du midi... en bref, tout le monde ce jour là n'était pas en mode far nient comme un certain épéiste aux cheveux verts, qui avait décidé de prendre sa troisième sieste de la journée (oui oui, le repas du midi n'est même pas encore passé qu'il en est déjà à sa troisième sieste...). Bercé par les mouvements du bateau, il laissait ses pensées aller où bon leur semblaient.

Quelle belle journée, sincèrement! Du soleil. Pas de marines. La sorcière en train de dessiner ses cartes et qui ne viendrait pas l'embêter avec les tâches ingrates du bateau (qui on ne sait pourquoi, finissait toujours par lui être confiées)... ou encore avec son incommensurable dette, qui grandissait miraculeusement de jour en jour. Pas de cuistot lubrique pour le réveiller à coups de pieds dans le crâne en lui hurlant d'arrêter de polluer l'espace sonore avec ses ronflements. Pas de Luffy non plus pour lui sauter sur l'estomac ou lui donner des pichenettes dans les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et ce la plupart du temps pour des choses aussi futiles qu'une course de verres de terre, ou pour lui demander de jouer au loup avec lui, Ussop et Chopper, sachant très bien depuis le temps que la réponse serait non comme depuis toujours, et que ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Ce serait encore mieux avec une petite bouteille rafraichissante de sa boisson préférée: le saké. Là, ce serait le paradis! Il décida donc d'aller en chercher dans la cuisine, voyant par le hublot de la porte que ledit cuistot s'était absenté dans la réserve pour le moment. Se levant, il fit craquer sa nuque dans l'anticipation d'un plan plus que peu prudent. Enfin bon, pas comme s'il avait peur ou quoi que ce soit...

L'épéiste poussa donc la porte, se retrouvant comme attendu devant une pièce vide. Il fit un premier pas dans la cuisine, cherchant du regard le frigidaire. Pourquoi est-ce que chaque jour ce truc là était à un endroit différent? Il avait vraiment que sa à faire ce lover à deux balles que de redécorer sa cuisine à chaque fois? Une fois repéré le fameux garde manger (au bout quand même de quelques bonnes minutes), il s'avança rapidement vers ce dernier. Plus vite il aurait fini, moins le risque de se faire chopper serait grand. Un demi sourire ironique vint fendre ses lèvres quand il vit le cadenas défait. Crétin de cuistot... Il ouvrit la porte, attrapa la bouteille qu'il avait entamée la veille et...

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là bretteur du dimanche?

Et merde... c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La journée avait tellement bien commencé. _Trop_ bien commencé. Il aurait du se douter que c'était pas bon signe... Et maintenant sa belle fin de matinée ensoleillée partait en fumée pour être remplacée par une séquence de «essayons de supporter le coq pendant une heure alors qu'on en a pas du tout envie». La dernière personne avec laquelle il était d'humeur à parler ou même à voir, c'était bien le blondinet pervers!

Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Sourcils-en-vrille, prêt à entamer une de leurs énièmes bastons, pour se rendre compte qu'il était beaucoup plus près que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Un peu trop près en fait. Le visage de Sanji était désormais à quelques centimètres du sien et le temps que Zoro réagisse, le blond avait déjà plaqué ses mains sur les bords du frigo de chaque côté de sa tête. Pris au piège et peu rassuré (pas qu'il ait jamais eu peur du cuistot ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout), il se risqua à un pas vers la droite, qui fut aussitôt bloqué par une des chaussures bien cirées du blondinet, qui n'hésita pas à ramener sa jambe vers la sienne, de manière à ce qu'elles se touchent, ce qui eut le don de mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise le futur meilleur épéiste au monde et de faire rire doucement le dragueur invétéré qui semblait s'être intéressé pour une fois à autre chose qu'à une femme.

C'est alors que doucement, les mains de ce dernier soulevèrent celles de Zoro au dessus de sa tête les maintenant fermement afin de l'empêcher de se servir de ses bras (et des ses sabres par la même occasion). Maintenant les bras de l'épéiste là où ils étaient de la main gauche, Sanji décida enfin d'utiliser l'autre pour lui soutirer ses trois katanas et les déposer hors de sa portée sur le plan de travail.

- Tu es venu me rendre visite? C'est gentil ça...

Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui lui prend?

Il déglutit, commençant à avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Et c'est d'ailleurs là que les choses tournèrent au cauchemar. Sanji, qui jusqu'alors s'était contenté de le regarder avec un sourire séducteur et quelque peu goguenard, rapprocha son visage très près du sien, ses lèvre frôlant l'oreille de Zoro. Figé par la respiration de plus en plus accélérée de son agresseur, pétrifié par une surprise due à des actions dont il ne comprenait pas la raison, il essaya de ramener Sanji à un état normal. C'est vrai quoi! Depuis quand est-ce que ce crétin se comportait aussi bizarrement? Mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger, lui qui avait pourtant gardé son sang froid devant les pirates les plus craints de grand line et les batailles les plus sanglantes? C'était quand même pas si compliqué de donner un bon coup de pied bien placé à son adversaire et de lui coller une bonne correction! S'il ne s'était pas complètement figé de surprise (parce que non, il n'avait pas peur!), on ne peut pas dire que se dégager de là lui aurait donné grande difficulté. Mais non. Impossible de bouger ou même d'articuler quelque chose d'autre que «S... Sanji... qu'est...ce que tu …. f... fout... b...del?»

Cela eut visiblement le don d'amuser l'autre qui laissa échapper un léger rire, laissant son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Oh merde... Oh non, c'est pas vrai, mais bouges de là crétin!

C'est alors que, non satisfait de son effet, le pervers confirmé se mit à chanter à voix basse d'une voix séductrice.

- Une souris verte... qui courait dans l'herbe...

_Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai!_ Revenant à ses sens et l'effet du choc passé, Zoro commença à essayer de repousser le cuistot, qui avait maintenant un main sur son torse et une jambe ancrée entre les siennes de manière à le maintenir en place. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais cette fois ci pas à cause de sa stupidité.

- Sanji... arrête ça...

Il avait essayé de rendre sa voix la plus menaçante possible, comme il savait si bien le faire d'habitude, mais avec le léger tremblement qui subsistait, c'était peine perdue. Et l'autre qui lui continuait son cinéma!

- Je l'attrape par la queue...

Soudain il sentit la main de Sanji descendre doucement, lentement, et il comprit ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à faire. Il se débattit alors de plus belle, essayant par tous les moyens de se libérer avant que le pire n'arrive.

- Tu commence à me gonfler... je te jure que si tu fais ça je t'explose la face après, à tel point que tu finira même par ressembler à la photo de ton avis de recherche!

- Je la montre à ces messieurs...

Et sa main qui continue de descendre...

- Putain, Sanji arrête ça!

- Chhhh... crie pas si fort, tu va alerter les autres... qu'est ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils nous voyaient comme ça? Hein?... rit doucement Sanji.

Encore un chuchotement.

L'ambiance en devenait tellement horrible et gênante que cela fit taire Zoro quelques minutes, le temps que l'autre continue sa chanson censée être destinée aux enfants, et fasse glisser sa main encore plus bas sur son torse, caressant les muscles de ses abdominaux et passant sous son haramaki.

- Ces messieurs me disent... trempez la dans l'huile, trempez la dans l'eau...

Son agresseur fit une courte pause ramenant son visage en face de celui de Zoro, dont la peau d'habitude plutôt bronzée avait pâli à vue de d'oeil, et le regard joueur, laissa un sourire en coin s'installer sur ses lèvres, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus des siennes. Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, le bretteur déglutit une nouvelle fois.

- Fait pas ça... fait pas ça...

Il avait complètement oublié de se défendre, et maintenant que la main étrangère était à _deux_ petits centimètres de son but, et les lèvres de l'autre juste en face des siennes, les seuls mots qui avaient pu sortir de sa bouche n'étaient plus des insultes et des menaces, et ils ne venaient plus qu'en murmures désormais presque inaudibles. Il ne pensait même plus à sauver sa fierté tellement il était choqué, surpris et horrifié quand à ce que l'autre idiot allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir comme traumatisme (et il était déjà sûr et certain que cela allait lui prendre un temps fou avant de s'en remettre, ou même d'accepter de s'approcher à nouveau du cuistot, en admettant déjà qu'il accepte un jour). Il s'écoula une seconde qui lui sembla durer une éternité avant que cet enfoiré ne se décide à terminer sa chanson.

- Ça fe . ra un es . car . got... tout... chaud...

Un centimètre. Une pause. Soudain le cuistot s'arrêta, se recula quelque peu et son sourire, d'ordinaire réservé à son magazine planqué au dessus du placard à gauche du four dans la cuisine (nda: ne me demandez pas comment Zoro sait où est caché le magazine), se transforma en un rictus moqueur.

La voix aussi avait changé tout à coup. Ce n'était plus ce ton séducteur et provoquant qui avait envoyé une vague de frissons d'horreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale quelques minutes plus tôt. Non: là, on pouvait sentir un ton menaçant et froid, celui d'habitude réservé à Luffy lorsqu'il pillait le frigo ou à Ussop, lorsqu'il insinuait certaines choses concernant les intérêts de Sanji pour tout ce qui avait une poitrine:

- Et que ça te serve de leçon. Que je ne te reprenne pas à voler dans le garde manger sans mon autorisation... _Compris_?

Le pauvre Zoro, encore sous le choc, rabaissa ses bras que le cuistot lui avait finalement rendus et acquiesça lentement de la tête, son regard méfiant n'ayant pas quitté Sanji. Il contourna lentement ce dernier et à mi-chemin, garda sa posture quelques secondes, comme un trappeur le ferait en face d'un ours enragé de manière à ne pas lui donner envie d'attaquer. Sans crier gare, il attrapa ses trois sabres et piqua un sprint vers la sortie sous les éclats de rires du cuistot, qui aurait à jamais gravé dans la tête le moment ou le grand chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro, capitaine en second du très célèbre équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille, et d'habitude si froid et sérieux, avait eut la peur bleue de sa vie.

* * *

**Mmm, je ne sais pas si la fin est vraiment très bien écrite... bon, on verra :p**

**En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Aimé? Pas aimé? Les critiques (qui restent polies ^^) sont les bienvenues, ça me permettra de m'améliorer ; )**

**Ah oui, je ne sais pas trop encore, mais j'ai eu l'idée de faire une suite, où Zoro se venge, ou quelque chose du même genre, j'y ai pas encore réfléchis. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez? Dites moi s'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là ou pas ^^ **

**Et, (oui je sais je suis bavarde, mais vous êtes pas obligés de lire ça) juste pour ceux qui se seraient demandé d'où m'est venue cette idée de souris verte assez peu innocente... En fait ça m'est venu à l'esprit en écrivant «Comment énerver Zoro en 20 leçons». J'ai fait passer dans ma tête tout ce qui était vert, et donc, évidement, la souris y est passée aussi, sauf que au bout de la troisième phrase je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un petit problème de double sens, et cette fic a germé dans mon esprit un peu sadique... Pauvre Zoro, je suis trop méchante avec lui... héhé :p...**

**Voilà voilà, je redis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir... nan, en fait je suis accro aux review, vous allez illuminer ma journée avec ça XD**

**Jya matta ne!**

**Signé Swordsgirl Jackie**

* * *

******PS: IMPORTANT (= pub ^^): suite à certains commentaires encourageants, j'ai en effet fait une suite à cet OS, avec Zoro qui se venge comme prévu... donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, le titre (oh combien original! XD) est "la vengeance du marimo". Sur ce, et ayant fini ma page de pub, à la prochaine! :)**


End file.
